1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device that is selectively expandable, and to a method of using the device to perform an arthroplasty procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arthroplasty plates are generally used to size instruments and prostheses and also to prepare bones for the addition or provision of prostheses. Arthroplasty plates may include, for example, tibia plates such as provisional and sizing plates. After resection, tibia plates may be positioned on a cross-section of the resected bone to determine, or identify, the proper size of an implant, or to facilitate preparation of a bone with suitable instruments, i.e. a surgical broach, to receive a prosthesis. A surgical kit includes a plurality of plates corresponding to a plurality of sizes. Plates are positioned on the bone sequentially until a properly fitting plate is identified. It is desirable to limit the number of plates required to perform such procedures.